


Loaded, Like a Gun in Hand

by samsarapine



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Blanket Permission, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-14
Updated: 2010-03-14
Packaged: 2017-10-07 23:45:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/70490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samsarapine/pseuds/samsarapine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sanzo realises that Hakkai has a lot in common with his gun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loaded, Like a Gun in Hand

**Author's Note:**

> Here's another of the stories that I've written for the [Saiyuki Kink Meme IV](http://istumen.livejournal.com/4008.html). This one was for the prompt: Sanzo and Hakkai, reluctant mutual masturbation.

  
  
  
**Entry tags:**|   
[fic](http://samsarapine.livejournal.com/tag/fic), [hakkai/sanzo](http://samsarapine.livejournal.com/tag/hakkai/sanzo), [nc-17](http://samsarapine.livejournal.com/tag/nc-17), [saiyuki](http://samsarapine.livejournal.com/tag/saiyuki), [saiyuki kink meme](http://samsarapine.livejournal.com/tag/saiyuki%20kink%20meme)  
  
---|---  
  
_**Fic: "Loaded, Like a Gun in Hand", Saiyuki, Hakkai/Sanzo, NC-17**_

Oh, and yeah, so you don't forget about the massively incredible kink-memeage in the midst of all of the 7thNight goodness, here's another reveal.

**Title:** Loaded, Like a Gun in Hand  
**Author:** [](http://samsarapine.livejournal.com/profile)[**samsarapine**](http://samsarapine.livejournal.com/)  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Character(s)/Pairing(s):** Hakkai/Sanzo  
**Warnings/Spoilers:** Painful prickage ahead  
**Summary:** Sanzo realises that Hakkai has a lot in common with his gun.  
**Word Count:** About 2,200  
**Disclaimer:** Cho Hakkai, Genjyo Sanzo and all associated characters from the Saiyuki universe are the property of Minekura Kazuya and those to whom she has licensed her creations. No copyright infringement is intended. The author is making no profit from this story.  
**Notes:** Here's another of the stories that I've written for the [Saiyuki Kink Meme IV](http://istumen.livejournal.com/4008.html). This one was for the prompt: Sanzo and Hakkai, reluctant mutual masturbation.

(P.S. Dearest requester, I'd love to know who you are. If you want to stay secret, maybe send me an email?)

Concrit very welcome.

****

Loaded, Like a Gun in Hand

Sanzo had never thought of arousal as being painful, but this was hell. He couldn't even stand up straight, but had to escape the hordes of youkai by running crouched like some goddamn teenager in a mixed bathhouse.

He had no idea why his prick had suddenly transformed into an iron rod, though he suspected an aphrodisiac or magic of some sort. The youkai hadn't been surprised; in fact, they'd nearly fallen over laughing before he took six of the bastards out mid-chuckle. The rest had scattered fast, though he'd shot a couple more blind, guided by the sound of their demented giggling.

He ducked behind a rock and paused to take a breath and reload. He didn't know where Goku and the others were, or whether they had even run into the same group of youkai he'd met. The youkai had been careful to herd him away from camp, and he'd become so turned around during the running battle that he wasn't sure where camp was or how far he'd have to fight his way back with a hard-on that took his breath away.

Leaves rustled; he whirled and covered them in an instant, wincing as his prick bent in a way it should never bend.

"Sanzo?" Hakkai stepped out of a small grove of trees and ran across the clearing to crouch beside him. "Oh, dear. Did you get stung, too?"

"Stung?" Sanzo relaxed and adjusted himself, hissing in discomfort. He vaguely remembered a pinch at his neck at one point, but had ignored it in favour of fighting for his life.

"Mechanised bees," Hakkai explained. "More of Doctor Nii's techno-magic, I suspect. Gojyo was in quite a state, but I think I managed to destroy the ones that were around camp."

"Why do you think I got stung?"

"Well, er… Your condition, I'm afraid," Hakkai said, clearly uncomfortable. "Gojyo experienced the same reaction after he was stung."

Sanzo cursed. "You mean he got a fucking hard-on, too?"

"Quite painful, he said." Hakkai scanned the area, but more as if he were avoiding Sanzo's gaze than he was watching for youkai. "Unfortunately, _chi_ doesn't seem to work— Aaah!" He slapped his neck. "Oh dear," he said faintly. He lowered his hand.

A small bee, clearly a construct of some sort, lay crushed in his palm.

"Oh dear," Hakkai repeated. The colour drained from his face and he involuntarily reached for his groin. "Oh, dear."

"Hurts like a sonofabitch."

Hakkai nodded. He seemed to be having trouble catching his breath.

"You said _chi_ doesn't work. Did you try to heal him?"

"Yes," Hakkai gasped. "When it didn't work, I left to look for you while Gojyo, er, endeavoured to reverse his condition."

And didn't _that_ bring up images that Sanzo wanted to rip from his mind. "Fucking wanker."

"Ah haha," Hakkai laughed weakly. "Perhaps we should retire to separate locations and, er…"

"Jerk off?"

"…Yes."

Sanzo closed his eyes. Fuck. "Too risky. There are still youkai hanging around."

"Of course," Hakkai said gamely. "Then perhaps back to back might work?"

"It's going to have to." Sanzo grunted in pain as he leaned back against Hakkai. "Try not to be too loud."

"Have you ever heard me before?" Hakkai retorted.

"Don't go there, or I'll fucking kill you." Sanzo hissed as he released his prick from his jeans and heard Hakkai do the same. "Holy shit!"

Hakkai's back tensed. "Youkai?"

"No. My prick. I've never seen it so fucking purple before!" He touched it gingerly and it surged eagerly in his hand, sending fresh waves of pain through him. "Gngh!"

"I can hardly touch myself," Hakkai said.

"Same here." Sanzo took a deep breath and gently pumped. "Holy fuck!"

"I don't think I can do this," Hakkai said faintly. "Oh, God."

Sanzo grit his teeth and tried again, something teasing at the back of his mind. Something one of the youkai had said…

Damn.

"Stop, Hakkai."

Hakkai leaned his head against the back of Sanzo's. "It's getting worse, isn't it?"

"Yes. It's probably a reaction that Nii engineered. One of the youkai said something about I'd better hope one of my buddies survived, too."

"Do you think he was referring to this?"

"Probably. They knew what was happening to me."

"So," Hakkai mused, "a friend can help with whatever this is…"

"Oh, shit," Sanzo whispered. "You don't suppose they meant--?"

"--We need to – _help_ – each other?"

Sanzo cursed.

"At this point, I'm willing to try anything," Hakkai said.

"I'm not." Sanzo carefully eased his aching prick back into his jeans. "No fucking erection's going to beat me."

They'd reached a thicker stand of trees a few yards further on when Sanzo heard Hakkai groan and collapse behind him. Sanzo stopped and turned.

Hakkai was as white as a sheet, shaking, his eyes closed and his body curled into a foetal ball. "I don't think I can go any further," he murmured faintly. "You go on without me."

Sanzo cursed. "Fine. We'll try it your way."

He dragged Hakkai deeper into cover and crouched in front of him. "If you ever tell either of the other two idiots about this, I'll kill you." He fumbled with Hakkai's trousers.

"Sanzo!"

"Shut up!" The trousers parted and Sanzo grimaced. He reached into Hakkai's pants and pulled out his prick.

"Oh, dear," Hakkai whispered.

"Tell me if it hurts," Sanzo said. "Now lie down." He pushed Hakkai backwards until he was lying on the ground. For a second Sanzo thought Hakkai might protest, but then he sighed and lay back, carefully removing his monocle from his eye and slipping it into his pocket.

Hakkai's cock was shorter than Sanzo's, thicker, and fit snugly in his hand just like the barrel of his gun did, like his hand and Hakkai's cock were made for each other. Bollocks nestled neatly underneath, tight against Hakkai's body. Sanzo gave the prick a gentle tug and moisture welled up from the dark red head to bead in the slit at the top. For an insane moment, Sanzo had the impulse to lean forward and taste the drop, but he stopped himself. Still, he couldn't stop staring.

Hakkai moaned.

"Does it hurt?"

Hakkai winced and shook his head. His eyes were closed. "Please, Sanzo."

"Shut up." Sanzo began to move his hand. Damn, Hakkai's cock was hot to the touch. Another drop of liquid formed, and another; he could feel them start to drip down Hakkai's shaft. He glanced at Hakkai's face to see how he was reacting.

What he saw stunned him. Hakkai was flushed, sweat beading on his forehead and a look of such sweet, yet embarrassed, bliss on his face that Sanzo almost felt like running a comforting hand through his hair. His chest rose and fell and his mouth was a bit open. The tip of his tongue flashed pink over his lips and he turned his head towards Sanzo, though he kept his eyes closed. Sanzo could feel his heart beat in time with the throbs of Hakkai's prick.

Then Hakkai thrust.

Just a small thrust, but Sanzo caught his breath in lustful wonder. Damn. This was…

Hakkai thrust again.

…this was fucking _hot._ He added a twist to his wrist on the upstroke and Hakkai moaned. "Shut up," Sanzo repeated in a whisper. Then, just to be evil, he ran his thumb over the exposed head.

Hakkai thrust, much harder this time, and his breath quickened. "Sanzo."

Sanzo didn't reply, just grasped Hakkai's prick more firmly and sped up his strokes.

The effect was gratifying. Hakkai began shaking, his hips surging into Sanzo's grip. It was the most fucking sexy thing Sanzo ever remembered seeing. Hakkai moved as gracefully as he always did, but now Sanzo could see glimpses of the youkai power shivering through Hakkai's slim frame. He wanted to see what Hakkai would look like if he were allowed to move more freely, to hear what kind of noises Hakkai might make if he were allowed to give voice to his passion.

Suddenly, Hakkai grabbed Sanzo's free wrist and thrust hard, then froze as thick strings spurted high, then gradually lessened until come flowed warm down Sanzo's hand. He watched Hakkai tremble, his face twisted with pleasure.

Finally, Hakkai's hips fell back to the ground and the prick in Sanzo's hand softened to a bare handful. Hakkai lay there, blinking and vulnerable, and more damned beautiful that anyone had a right to be. Sanzo was torn between disgust at Hakkai's momentary helplessness and the gut-deep desire to cover Hakkai's body with his own and plunge his cock between Hakkai's legs and his tongue between Hakkai's lips.

Instead he grunted and wiped his hand in the leaves, wincing as his prick chafed against his clothing.

"Let me help." Hakkai pushed himself into a sitting position and reached for Sanzo's robes.

A wave of panic crashed over Sanzo. It was one thing to witness Hakkai's defencelessness. He'd be damned if Hakkai would see _him_ weak and vulnerable, though. He pushed Hakkai's hand away.

"From behind."

Hakkai paused, hand still outstretched. "Of course," he said politely, sitting against a tree and discreetly straightening his trousers. He spread his legs and waited.

Sanzo gingerly scooted between Hakkai's legs. "I'll get it," he said before Hakkai could fumble through his robes. He eased his cock out and leaned back. Hakkai's hand lightly skimmed down his arm until his hand covered Sanzo's, warm and comforting.

"Let me know if I hurt you," he said softly into Sanzo's ear.

Sanzo grunted and let go of his cock. Hakkai's warm hand wrapped around him and he huffed involuntarily. Holy fuck, but Hakkai's hand felt good.

"Shh." Hakkai tightened his grip and began to move his hand. Sanzo choked down a moan, refusing to give in to the intense pleasure that immediately flooded him.

"Just get it over with," he muttered.

Hakkai's touch was gentler than his own had been. Sanzo grabbed Hakkai's hand, forcing his fist tighter.

"I don't want to—"

"Harder," Sanzo ordered. "This isn't some fucking romance."

Hakkai paused again, then his hand clutched harder and he began a firm pace.

Oh fucking hell. Sanzo had had sex before, though not often and only when he could leave the other person behind, but this… Hakkai's hand felt better than a blow job, better than the tightest ass that Sanzo had ever plunged into. He wasn't sure if it was the result of the sting or the way that Hakkai rubbed over the head of his cock on every upstroke, or maybe the way that Hakkai's fingers seemed to move independently of each other, as if Sanzo's cock were a teat and he was milking it as much as he was fisting it. Though he desperately fought for control, Sanzo found himself clutching Hakkai's thighs and thrusting up, grunting and cursing with pleasure.

His orgasm, when it came, had him scrabbling for purchase in the loose leaves under his feet. He could hear Hakkai's breath in his ear as he fought to retain hold of Sanzo's prick. Sanzo bucked into him again and again, until it was over and he slumped into Hakkai's lap, his cock limp and empty.

There was a brush against his hair and a soft, murmured, "Sanzo," in his ear, barely more than a breath. Then Hakkai's arms came around him in a loose embrace. Sanzo put his hand on the arm crossing his chest, intending to push it away.

He left it there instead. They sat like that for a few moments while Sanzo tried to recover.

Hakkai finally stirred. "Oh, dear."

Sanzo grunted through a haze of post-orgasm bliss.

"Gojyo."

Shit. "Goku."

"I don't suppose you've talked to him…?"

"Only enough to tell him what to do if some creep comes on to him."

"And what was that?"

"I told him to thump him in the bollocks with his nyoi-bo."

"Oh my. Effective."

"Yeah."

Not that it mattered. Goku could castrate the kappa for all Sanzo cared.

He closed his eyes, unwilling to risk catching a glimpse of Hakkai's face.

The gun in his sleeve shifted as he pulled his clothes together, and he remembered the feel of Hakkai in his hand. How the gun butt and Hakkai's hard cock both fit his grip perfectly. How both the gun and Hakkai were fine instruments, honed and deadly.

How it was that each seemed made for him.

Sanzo opened his eyes.


End file.
